Chandler and Alannah
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina's daughter, Chandler comes back wounded from battle. Magic can't save her. What lengths do Emma and Regina go through to keep her alive?


**AN: This could be taken as a much later epilogue to my story 'Who Thought Paint Could Save Them' but you DO NOT need to read that to understand this… it is completely unrelated.**

**Anonymous asked you: Regina and Emma's daughter comes back hurt from a battle. Plays in FTL**

Regina had been pacing most of the morning. Emma… watched her. She couldn't go back to sleep; she was just as excited and antsy as her wife, but she couldn't move either. As the clock struck ten, the blonde tried to stop her from wearing herself out… or a floor in the rug. She mustered the strength to sit up, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, "Regina..."

"NO!" Regina turned and shouted excitedly, "DO NOT 'REGINA…' ME!" She smirked as she got in her wife's face. "SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER, EMMA! OUR DAUGHTER!"

"I know—"

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" She continued her teasing, "You're just sitting there."

"I'm doing the same as you because she is our daughter, I'm just not wearing myself out."

"You think I'm wearing myself out?"

"I think it's a race between you and the hole that you're about to make in the floor." Emma scooted a little further off the bed and pulled the brunette by her hips to stand between her legs, "Regina there is nothing we can do until she gets here. It's a waiting game. We can't start the welcome home celebration until she's actually home…."

"Well… how will we pass the time?"

Emma grinned, "I can think of a few things…" she leaned in and kissed the brunette's neck.

In the distance they heard armor pounding quickly and getting louder with each step then a rough knock on the door, "MY QUEENS!"

Regina and Emma heard the terror in the knight's voice. They moved quickly. Emma started for clothes to dress quickly, but Regina just waved her hand before grabbing her wife's elbow and walking toward the door.

"What is it, Sir Gawain?" Emma yelled at the former knight of the round table.

"It's Chandler." He swallowed. He didn't need to say anymore.

The three took off, Gawain in the lead. Everyone got out of their way if they were in the halls and once in the room Chandler had been put in, Gawain ordered everyone out and closed the doors.

"She's been holding strong, but she comes in and out of consciousness." He paused a moment, "She's been calling for someone, but no one knows who it is."

Regina walked over to her daughter, "Chandler?" She touched her face, "Momma's here. I'm going to see what I can do." She started a healing spell.

Gawain spoke up again, "We've poured all magic in trying to heal her wounds; nothing has been able to help. Only the modern technologies and medicines from the other world kept her alive…"

Emma stared at her daughter then with a clenched jaw she stood next to Gawain, "You were fighting near the Green fortress, correct?"

"I asked Lord Bertilak for help myself. He gave me everything he could, even Morgan le Fay herself couldn't help."

Emma swallowed hard, "Who is she calling for?"

"I don't know—"

"The name Gawain. What's the name?"

"Alannah." He said quickly.

Emma walked over to her daughter at this point the opposite side of Regina, "Hey baby girl." She said with a smile on her face. She didn't realize that the smile was filled with tears at the time.

She took her daughter's hand, and Chandler turned her head to look at her blonde mother, "Hi mommy." She whispered out.

Regina, still holding her other hand, had to turn from the two, not being able to handle it.

Emma brushed some hair that had been matted from her helmet to the side of her face, "Baby girl, who's Alannah?"

Chandler turned her head so she was looking straight up at the ceiling. She took as best a breath she could, "The woman I love."

"Where is she baby-honey?" Emma hadn't used this one since Chandler turned double digits, but she was wanting her daughter to feel comfortable.

Chandler swallowed hard, "At home I suppose."

Emma brought her hand up to her daughter's cheek again, "Where does she live?"

"The southeastern village outside of the court." She let out with a tear or two running down her face into her hairline.

The southeastern village outside of the court wasn't the best place to live; though it wasn't the worst either.

"She's a bar maid at a bar there called The Black Stallion." She looked at her blonde mother, "I snuck out a lot and went there on occasion. I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head, "Don't you dare do this. You are not dying. Don't confess your sins and disobedience."

Chandler looked back at the ceiling, "I should have told her I loved her." She coughed, "She loved me. She told me and showed me the night before our fleet left." She bit her lip.

Emma stared at her daughter for have a second before she turned to her wife, "Poof me my knife and sword and poof me to that bar with a horse, now." She said seriously.

Regina nodded, but before she could wave her hand, Emma grabbed it, "Don't let her die."

Regina nodded once more before waving her hand and her wife was gone.

"Momma?"

"Yes, angel?"

"It's getting harder to… to breath... Tell Henry and mommy I loved them."

Regina leaned over her daughter, "I'm going to tell you like your mother once said to me when I was dying… I'm not going to tell them that because you're going to tell them yourself." Chandler looked at her pleadingly, but Regina only shook her head, "You look just like your mother when you pout."

The dying girl cracked as best a smile as she could as she spoke the lines her mother would generally say after Regina said something about how much they looked alike, "But I have brown eyes and brown hair. Mommy has green eyes and blonde hair. I look like you, Momma."

Regina smiled through her tears as well and knelt to kiss her daughter's forehead, "Yes, my angel, you do look like me too."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma looked around as she tied up her black horse to the railing outside The Black Stallion. She didn't bother to think about how fitting her own horse, Obsidian was outside this bar, all that mattered at this moment was finding this Alannah.

Emma shoved the door open, pulled the hood of her cape lower and went straight to the bar. The bartender came over, "What can I get you?" he asked, clearly not recognizing his Queen, which was good because that would only cause a brawl.

"I'm actually looking for someone, a girl actually."

He chuckled, "Just who are you looking for? I've got plenty of girls that will suit your fancy."

Emma did not let that knowledge go unnoticed, that this was more like a western saloon with whores upstairs. She shook her head and looked at him, "I'm looking for a girl named Alannah."

"Alannah?" He spit at the name, "She quit three months ago."

"Where did she go?"

"What's it worth to you?"

Emma placed her hands on her hips, showing him that she was reaching for her knife, "Don't try my patience, Sir…. Your Queen is asking you a question." She raised her hood to show him she was in fact his queen, "Where did she go."

The bartender stared at her a moment trying to sputter out an answer, "She never said. But-but-but I have heard she's down the street at the Dragon's Lair…"

"The Dragon's Lair… is that another bar?"

He shook his head, "No, my Queen… It's a strip joint and…" he looked off to the side. He didn't want to use the word 'whore' in front of the queen, and he didn't want to admit that Alannah felt she was too good to be one of his whores, so he went with lyrics he had heard long ago, during the dark curse, "It's just a little bitty pissant country place."

Emma gave the bartender a look, making sure of what he meant by that before pushing from the bar, "Down the street?" She asked as she took two steps back.

He nodded, "Take a right when you walk out of here. You can't miss it."

Emma pulled her hood back over her face as she untied her horse and walked him down the street. She didn't tie him this time, instead she said, "I'll whistle when I need you, okay?" The horse nodded his head and hooved at the ground. The bartender was right… she couldn't miss it. She walked in and sat at that bar.

The Dragon's bartender came over, "What can I get you?"

"I'm looking for a girl—"

"Any specific type? Here's a menu, if you want to peruse around."

Emma grit her teeth as she saw the 'menu' and shoved it back at him, "Alannah. Does she work here?"

"She comes on in five minutes." He said, "The best we've ever had. I'm not surprised you're looking for her." He grinned before turning his attention back to the stage.

Emma nodded, "The girls get ready in the back? I want to send something back there…" The bartender nodded as he watched the current girl on stage, not really paying attention to the question he was answering.

Emma walked through the many tables and started making her way into the back room when she was stopped by an overbearingly large man, "No one gets back there."

Emma rolled her eyes and lifted her hood, "Not even royalty?" She asked innocently.

The guard was just as shocked as the bartender, but let her walk passed him. She pulled her hood back and walked to the back and looked around at all the half naked girls looking back at her. "I'm looking for Alannah." She said.

All the girls started looking around and Alannah walked from behind a rack of clothes that were obviously not meant to be worn long… or at all.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes." Emma said gruffly, "Put on some clothes. We're leaving."

Alannah raised her brows, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

Emma grit her teeth once more, "Listen, I have some bigger things going on right now and the last thing I need is pointless questions. So put on some God damn clothes and get your ass outside that door and follow me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't my daughter is gonna fuckin' die!" She hissed.

Everyone in the room was dead silent. The girl who just finished walked in and immediately felt the intensity, "What's going on?"

"SHHHHHH!" and "Shut up!" was her answer.

"How can I save her?" Alannah asked in disbelief that she could actually be wanted to save someone.

"True love's kiss." Emma whispered.

Alannah knit her brows, "Chandler?" She gasped.

"Put on some damn clothes." Emma gruffed out.

Alannah threw on a dress quickly and followed Emma out the back exit. Emma whistled loud, just like her mother taught her post-curse and Obsidian came trotting to the noise. She hopped up and reached her hand down. Alannah looked at Obsidian's reigns. They had been made special and had the crest that she and Regina designed post-curse for their kingdom. Emma was fed up with this girl already and waved her hand frantically; Alannah finally took it and they were off quite quickly.

"I take Chandler didn't tell you she was _that_ Chandler."

"No your majesty." Alannah whispered.

"Why did you change jobs? I mean personally between that bar and this place, it was a lateral move, if not a step down… Probably a step down, you don't seem like the type to sell your body."

"I'm not. I only take off my clothes. Some of the other girls… do that…"

Emma nodded, "Oh, see I hear that you're the best there is, so I just assumed."

"I'm not a tramp. Chandler is the only…" She stopped and took a breath, "I'm not a tramp." She said again.

"Chandler's the only person you've ever slept with? My baby took your v-card?"

"Your Majesty, I'd really rather not talk about this…"

Emma shook her head, "When that girl is well, I'm'a kill her." The blonde said before kicking Obsidian into gear to get to the castle faster.

It took a little over half an hour to get back to the castle. Emma thought for a moment before deciding to ride Obsidian all the way to her daughter's room, "Get out of the way! Horse coming through!" She yelled to the people in the castle.

Alannah was so shocked that the Queen was riding a horse inside the castle she only dropped her jaw and held tighter until they came to a fast halt. Emma jumped down then looked to Alannah.

"Come on!" She yelled, "Come kiss her so everything gets better!"

"You're still new here… That only works if it's both ways."

Emma's eyes lit with fire, "Get your ass off my horse and go kiss my daughter! I swear to God I will have your head on my wall!"

Alannah hopped into gear and pushed the door open that Emma gestured to. Seeing Chandler laying there, eyes closed, barely breathing… she didn't think she could handle it. She tried to turn away, but Emma was right there.

"Go kiss her." She growled.

Regina watched this young woman come in. She watched her curtsy as best she knew how and greet her, "Your Majesty."

She nodded in return, "You must be Alannah."

"Yes."

"And my wife thinks that True Love's Kiss will heal our daughter."

"Yes."

"It's our only option. I know this is odd, but please…" She gave the hand she was holding to the young woman and walked to her wife, "You were gone a while."

"I had to make a couple stops. She didn't work at the bar with whores anymore, no, now, she works at the strip joint with whores." Emma whispered and before Regina could get angry, she continued, "She's not a whore though… You can just… tell…"

They watched as Alannah took Chandler's cheek and lean down to whisper in her ear. They watched Chandler open her eyes as much as she could and look at the other woman. They saw their daughter apologize for not telling her she loved her before she left. And they watched Alannah shake her head and lean down to kiss her.

Then they felt the boom. The boom that always seems to happen when a life is at stake between two lovers. The boom that kills the magic that had previously put the dying lover's life at stake.

They both saw the two of them look around confused before Regina and Emma stepped forward. Emma staying between Regina and Alannah for the moment and Regina going over to her daughter to quickly heal the wounds.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chandler recovered quickly, and Alannah never left her side. Regina would make quips about Alannah's profession and Alannah would quote Thomas More's _Utopia_, particularly the passage that goes a little like this, "If you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?" Of course she would substitute her own careers in place of the ones mentioned, and Emma and Chandler would both look to the brunette with raised brows.

Regina would generally huff and walk away, then yell at Emma to follow her. Soon, Alannah was crowned Princess along side Chandler and she and Regina turned the outer cities of the kingdom around as best they could.

Chandler and Emma would watch their wives and marvel at their brilliance—neither of them were _that_ great with leadership. Chandler took after Emma in too much…. Including her taste in powerful women…

After Emma and Regina stepped down, and Chandler and Alannah stepped up, they all lived their happily-for-the-most-part-but-there-were-a-few-fights ever afters.


End file.
